Tribulations
by LtKatia
Summary: Sam has only just realised she loves Martouf, when a Goa'uld attack on the Tok'ra leave several of them - Martouf included - buried under the rubble and presumed to be dead. Written together with Hathor girl and Skadi. Sam/Martouf/Lantash.
1. Chapter 1

After returning from Kheb, SG-1 had put together a report on what they had learned and what they knew about the Harcesis child. As per agreement the SGC had sent a copy of the report to the Tok'ra, and they had then sent Martouf/Lantash and two other Tok'ra to the SGC, to discuss whether there was any potential risk from Kheb and the beings that lived there. The conculsion had been that they thought not.

When the discussions were over it was evening, and the Tok'ra decided to accept the offer of quarters for the night. Since it turned out all members of SG-1 would be staying on base, since they were leaving on a mission relatively early next day, Martouf and Lantash agreed that this would give them the opportunity to talk some with Sam and perhaps tell her of their feelings, or at least figure out if she felt anything for them. They hoped so - she always smiled so sweetly at them when they arrived, so they could not believe she was completely uninterested.

They had been falling for her for quite some time, and had now admitted to themselves that they loved Sam as much as they had loved Jolinar. The pain from the death of Rosha and Jolinar were only just starting to heal, and that was also a reason they had not talked to Sam. If she should reject them, they did not feel certain they would be able to survive it.

However, their love was now so strong they could not continue to not tell her. Every time they visited the SGC or were on a mission together with SG-1, they could barely concentrate when they were close to Sam. They listened raptly to every word from her mouth, and even when they were home in the tunnels, alone, they often thought of her, dreamed about her.

The other Tok'ra had long since noticed. Knowing how devastated the blended pair had been after the death of their mates, the other Tok'ra were happy they had fallen in love again, and hoped this would bring some happiness for Martouf and Lantash.

They were worried too, though, because Sam was not blended and non-blended humans rarely agreed to have a relationship with a Tok'ra, always feeling somewhat too uncomfortable about what the Tok'ra was, to be able to relax around them.

Besides, the life of an unblended human was short, compared to the maybe 400 years of a host or the 10000 years of a symbiote. Such a relationship could only end in pain, unless the human agreed to blend. And with Sam's experience that was unlikely.

That was another cause for concern - would Sam be able to separate what she felt from what her symbiote had felt? Would a relationship with Martouf and Lantash feel too much like something Jolinar had forced upon her? Even if she loved them herself?

Martouf and Lantash were well aware of all of this, but they could not deny their emotions. Today they would talk to her, they decided.

-It knocked on Sam's door and she opened it. Martouf/Lantash stood outside, smiling a little shyly.

"Hello, Samantha."

"Hi, Martouf." She was surprised. "Can I help you?" She could have kicked herself for saying something so stupid.

"I - I have something to talk about."

"Come in, then." Sam stepped aside and let him in. She looked at him. He looked very nervous.

"Is something wrong?" She asked when he had said nothing, but had paced back and forth for a little while.

Martouf took a deep breath before he looked up at her and smiled a little bleakly. "No - nothing is wrong. I - that is Lantash and I - we -"

He swallowed. "We have found we are very fond of you." He pressed on. "More than fond. We know you are - confused - by your memories and emotions from Jolinar, and we are very sorry about that. However, we hope you will - maybe one day - consider a relationship with Lantash and me." He swallowed again. "We - we will always love Jolinar, but - we love you. As deeply as we love Jolinar." He looked at her, trying to judge her reaction.

Sam suddenly felt panicky. He loved her? What did she feel? She _did_ like him. A lot, in fact. She was unsure what were her emotions and what were Jolinar's, but she was reasonably sure she herself liked him very much. As a close friend. Maybe more, if she had to be honest. But this was too soon! She wasn't ready for this! Who declared their love just like that? Shouldn't you wait until you'd been dating for a while? And what about Lantash? Did he love her as well? She realised Martouf had said 'we' so the symbiote must feel the same. Which she knew he would. The Tok'ra love as one. What did she feel for him? She was still a little uncomfortable around him sometimes - he reminded her of Jolinar, of course. She had forgiven Jolinar for what she did, but she was still not sure she was ready to have a _relationship_ with one. And they lived on another planet. Sam realised she had to answer him.

"I - uh - you love me?"

"Yes." Martouf said, looking uncomfortable. Sam was starting to look freaked out. This had not been a good idea!

"Listen. I - sorry, it's just a bit - much. It's too soon. I mean - I like you. You're a good friend. It's just - I need more time! I'm not used to people - just - I mean, you don't even know me! I have a ton of memories about you, though they're all jumbled up, but you've only met me a few times. You can't love me already! Are you sure you're not - sorry for saying this, but - confusing me with Jolinar, because I'm carrying her emotions? You did say you wanted her back in your life in some way."

Martouf looked heart broken. "Samantha...I'm sorry..." He bowed his head and Lantash took over.

"**I assure you, our feelings for you are real, and not for Jolinar, though at first that was the case. Then we came to love you, Samantha. We apologize for believing you might love us. We were clearly in error. I promise we shall not bother you again.**" He looked only slightly less devastated than Martouf, and Sam realised her error.

"Lantash - listen! I'm sorry. I didn't know -"

He did not stay to hear what she had to say, but hurried out the door. Then, tears clouding his vision, he almost ran to the room he and Martouf had been given, slamming the door to it after him. For once being grateful for the Tau'ri having doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Martouf's POV

Why did we insist on telling her what we felt? How could we have been so mistaken! I thought she felt - _something_ for us.

Lantash doesn't want to talk, even to me. He is angry. Angry at Samantha for breaking our hearts, but also at himself. He said he would never again talk to her when she could be this cruel. I know he just uses the anger to hide his hurt. His heart is bleeding. I can feel it. So is mine.

Why, of why did we tell her of our feelings? If we had not, then we could at least have continued being friends. Now she will surely never tolerate our presence again. Lantash points out that if we had not told her, then we could just have continued this way, eventually watching her fall for someone else and break our hearts that way instead. He suggests she wants Colonel O'Neill instead. He has observed how he look at her. I furiously tell Lantash there cannot possible be any interest from Samantha towards that intolerant fool. She would not fall for someone who indesciminantly hates the Tok'ra. Lantash merely scoffs at me.

At least he is speaking to me again. I know he is not in any way angry with me and just copes by being angry. I tentatively 'hug' him. We will need each other to get through this.

_**~If it were not for me, she would probably want you. I should leave you. I bring you nothing by sorrow.**_~ Lantash sounds really misearable.

I assure him I would never want him to leave. That is true. He means much more to me than anyone else. Even Samantha. I also doubt her decision to break our heart has anything to do with Lantash. She wants neither of us.

Lantash is not saying anything, but at least he no longer try to convince me he should leave.

Moroosely, I pull of our clothing and goes to take a long, hot shower. Standing her with the warm water flowing everywhere, I can cry, pretend it is only the water. We stay in the shower for a very long time before drying off and going to bed.

It takes a long time before sleep takes us. And it is not a restfull sleep. We dream of Netu. Of Bynarr. And of Rosha and Jolinar. Suddenly, Bynarr is with Samantha instead in our nightmare. We awake with a scream. Neither of us is certain who was the cause of the dream. It does not matter. We lie there for a long time, waiting for our pulse to return to normal and the adrenaline to fade. We feel weak, unwell. Normally, Lantash would easily control something like this, but right now he takes a perverse pleasure from allowing himself to suffer.

Finally, we fall asleep. It is good we are going back to base tomorrow. We will ask for a long, dangerous mission. Something to make us forget.

* * *

Sam POV 

Sam watched Martouf - or rather Lantash, since he was the one in control - storm out of her room. She tried to stop him, but he was outside before she could do anything. Had he been about to cry? It looked that way. She suddenly felt ashamed. Closing the door, she walked back to the middle of her room. Beginning to pace a little. She had not wanted to pain them like this.

He loves me? Sam thought. They both do! This was a bit much to take in, but - she sat down on the bed - did she not love them too? To be honest, she felt a lot for them. Was it love? She thought about it. She had deep feelings from Jolinar, for both of them. She always had problems separating them from her own. When he was near her, she always felt a deep, strong love - and desire. She had to control herself not to just throw her arms around him and kiss him deeply. Just feeling the heat from him, smelling the faint, familiar - and very pleasant smell from him. The one that always told her brain 'Martouf'. She never acted on any of her desires - it would not have been fair to him, she told herself. She didn't know if _she _loved him, or if it was all Jolinar.

Now she was not so sure. Even if it _was _from Jolinar, the feeling felt just as if it were her own. And to be honest, she was pretty sure some - if not much of it - was her own. The feelings had grown, she admitted, since she had met him. She often found herself thinking of him. Dreaming of him. Oh, such dreams!

She sighed. She really wished she had thought this through before today, but she had not expected him to admit his feelings to her like that! She really had to talk to him tomorrow before he left. Make sure he hadn't misunderstood her. She had to make sure he was aware she did not reject him. Not at all. She just needed a little more time to think. And she was pretty sure she would come to the conclusion she loved him. She just needed - time. And they also needed to figure out how to do this. He _did _live on another planet! How much more long-range relationship could it get?

And then there was also Lantash, Sam realised. How did she feel about him? It was obvious she would need to like - _love _both of them for this to work. Jolinar had loved them both, of course. Sam felt that deeply. How did she, Sam, feel about Lantash? He was so much more brash and impulsive. But he was also very - um - passionate. She remembered that clearly. She blushed. And he could be very sweet and kind as well.

Could she have a relationship with an alien? Someone who was - biologically at least - the same as the Goa'uld? As those they fought? But the Tok'ra really _was _very different philosophically. And they fought the Goa'uld - had done so, for longer than anyone else. They were to be respected for that, not feared. Sam realised she did not fear Lantash. He could intimidate her a little sometimes. And at the beginning he had reminded her of how Jolinar had been able to take control from her. But now she did not have problems with that anymore.

And she _did _feel attraction to him! Very much, in fact. She shivered a little, thinking about Lantash when he had been angry at them - that time when Apophis had tried to get asylum. And also other times, when Lantash had shown his fiery side. She had to admit the voice distortion actually was sexy. As was the eye flash. Not that she would admit it to anyone else.

Being honest, she had to admit to herself she loved Lantash as well. She sighed. Yes, tomorrow she would have to talk to him and explain to him how she felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning Sam hurried out of bed early. She took a quick bath, got dressed and then went to the mess hall. As she ate the rather boring breakfast, she thought about what she would say to Martouf and Lantash.

She had to make sure they understood she didn't reject them! That was paramount to everything else!

After eating she went to the room she knew had been assigned to Martouf. She knocked gently on the door. When there was no reaction she knocked harder.

'Martouf? Are you in there? Please, I need to talk to you...'

There was no reaction. Strange. Maybe he had gone to have breakfast and she had somehow missed him? She considered having the door opened, but realised she was being ridiculous. She took at deep breath and turned around to go back to the mess hall.

Just then Daniel came walking towards her. He was drinking coffee and looked like he - as often before - had spent the night working instead of sleeping.

'Hi, Daniel.' She tried smiling.

'Hi, Sam...' he looked like he was trying to remember something. Then, 'Oh, Martouf's left already - didn't you know?'

'He's left? N...no, I didn't know...'

'Yeah, he seemed to be in a hurry. I ran into him and he was unusually curt. Well, Lantash was, since strangely enough he was in control.'

'Uh...' Sam hated herself. 'I see. Thanks, Daniel.'

She hurried back to her room, not certain what to do. Had he left early because of her? Not likely, or was it? Probably the Tok'ra had called him back quickly because of some emergency? She worried momentarily if something could have happened with her dad, but she realised Martouf would have come to her immediately if that was the case. No, it must just be something else.

But why had Lantash been rude to Daniel? He wasn't usually rude without being angry...or otherwise emotionally perturbed. Sam suddenly worried they really had left because of her. Should she try to go to the Tok'ra and talk to him?

She had almost decided to do so, when the alert sounded and they were soon after called to briefing.

It turned out one of the other teams, SG-9, was in trouble and SG-1 together with several other SG-teams were sent to help. Sam did not have time to go to the Tok'ra just now or even think more about Martouf and Lantash for the time being.

* * *

It was late evening two days later when Sam finally had time to think about anything but danger and her mission. She stood in the shower, having just returned to her quarters after a dangerous rescue of SG-9. Fortunately all had survived and would be fine.

This meant Sam could allow herself to focus on her own problems. Her thoughts immediately returned to Martouf. Had he really left because of her? She suddenly felt certain of it, and also very ashamed. She realised she loved them, admitted it even, to herself at least.

She needed to tell them! She could not let them suffer like this anymore! The decision made, she needed to go talk to General Hammond.

On the way there, the klaxons was heard again. What was it this time? She thought. Why was it always something here? Could the galaxy not wait a little, give her time for her own problems? She was instantly ashamed at feeling like this - she couldn't be this selfish!

Arriving at the gate room she found the rest of SG-1 and several other SG-teams running there too.

'What's going on?' she asked Jack.

'The snakes are under attack and we're to help them.'

'WHAT! Do you mean the Tok'ra?' Sam felt cold with fear.

'Yes - it's your dad's base, so we're going!'

* * *

When they arrived on the Tok'ra base planet all was chaos. The Goa'uld Minerva had attacked, bombing the planet from the air and also landing Jaffa.

Most of the Tok'ra had gotten out, and escaped through the Stargate already, but the SG-teams helped fight off the remaining Jaffa and look for buried Tok'ra under the collapsed tunnels. A panicked Sam ran around looking for her dad and for Martouf. She soon found Jacob. He had a cut on the forehead and a broken arm from the falling crystals, but he was otherwise unharmed and Selmak would heal him quickly.

Sam felt somewhat relieved at this and hugged him tightly. She asked him if he had seen Martouf, but he had not seen him since the day he returned from Earth. He told Sam that he also had thought he looked unhappy.

Worried, Sam helped rescue the rest of the Tok'ra. When all that had been found alive were through the gate to the new planet, she ran around and asked if anyone had seen Martouf.

No one had, and it was the general opinion that he and three other Tok'ra had been killed and buried under the collapsing tunnels.

Sam was beside herself with anguish. Martouf was dead and she had not even had the opportunity to tell him how she felt. Not only that, he had died thinking she had rejected him!

She wanted to go back to the planet and search for him, hoping against hope that he would be found alive. However, the planet was crawling with Minerva's Jaffa, so it was impossible to go there for the time being.

* * *

Several days later, the former Tok'ra base planet had been abandoned by the Goa'uld, and small scouting parties went to look for any survivors. After searching for a long time, none was found. None of the missing Tok'ra had been found, so it was assumed they had died and that the collapsing tunnels and buried all traces of them. An official funeral was held for them.

Sam returned home from the official Tok'ra funeral. None of the others knew how she had felt for Martouf and Lantash, so they did not quite understand why she was so devastated. Hell, she hadn't known herself until a week ago.

Now she would never herself know how it was to kiss them, as she often had dreams about doing. She would never again see them smile when they arrived through the gate and saw her.


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva's homeworld.

Martouf's POV

He awoke slowly to a grinding sound and a sharp light. He could feel Lantash sluggishly begin to wake as well. He sat up and looked around, noticing it was a sarcophagus he was in.

He sent a query to Lantash, asking him what had happened, but the symbiote knew no more than he. Perhaps they had been capture by a Goa'uld? It would seem obvious, given the sarcophagus. The Tok'ra did not use them.

Martouf wondered if they had been dead or only badly wounded, as he tried getting out. The Jaffa had been alerted, though, and arrived to grab him before he had a chance to get away. Oh, well. At least it confirmed their suspicion about having been captured.

He couldn't even feel truly scared or angry at the capture. They did not remember what had happeed, but they _did_ remember their Samantha...no, not _their_, she did not want them...Samantha had rejected them.

She did not love them. He felt like crying. Actually, right now he felt as if nothing mattered anymore, and Lantash were not far from feeling the same, though he was more angry than Martouf.

As they were dragged to meet the Goa'uld that had captured them, Lantash suggested he take control and talk to him or her. They _had_ wanted to be sent on a dangerous long-term mission, and perhaps this was an opportunity. They had nothing to return to and nothing to risk anyway. At least, that way they would help the Tok'ra.

If only they could convince the Goa'uld they were trustworthy - perhaps they could show doubt with the Tok'ra way and slowly 'come to see it the Goa'uld way' and become a loyal servant? Would the Goa'uld fall for it?

Lantash thought perhaps, if he stayed in control and expressed annyance with having to share the body with his host. The Goa'uld would understand taht, as they never understood why the Tok'ra could be like that, even if they disagreed on other things. It was the one thing that really set them apart and really made the Goa'uld look down on them.

Martouf agreed and Lantash took control.

They were pulled into a large throne room, gold and semi-precious stones everywhere. A beautiful, but cold and evil looking woman sat on the oppulent throne, wearing a dress that was an affront to good taste everywhere. Lantash winced internally. This was going to be hard. Martouf comforted him, adding his support.

The Jaffa pushed them down on their knees in front of the Goa'uld.

**"Ah, Tok'ra."** She spat the word. **"How good of you to join us. I am Minerva, and I am going to enjoy making you tell all your filthy heretical secrets!"**

Lantash sighed unnoticably, and quickly picked an undercover name to use. **"I am Tinia, and you will refer to me by my name. You will also have to make it worth my time, if you wish me to share any information." **

**"How unusual! A sensible Tok'ra. Insolent - but sensible."** She smiled, part wicked, part interested. **"So, tell me...**_**Tinia**_**...what is it you want?" **

**"I must admit I tire of the Tok'ra incessant demand of allowing my host control. If you had a position for me, I might not want to return." **

**"A **_**position**_**! The audacity! You, my friend, are my **_**prisoner**_**. You should be gratefull to be allowed a swift death!" **

**"Perhaps...but I have little to loose."** He smiled his most charming smile. **"And I sense you could use me. I have much useful information - and many talents."**

**"You **_**do**_** have knowledge I want. You could be very useful against the Tok'ra - and the Tau'ri as well, I presume. Have you met any of these rebellious slaves?"**

**"Yes, I have had that...**_**dubious**_** pleasure." **Lantash said, feeling a pang of pain when he thought of Sam's rejection of them.

**"Then we certainly have much to discuss. Meet me in my personal chamber tonight, at an hour after sundown. My Jaffa will make sure you have some proper clothing. Leave me now, I have more important matters to attend to." **She waved him off.

The Jaffa took Lantash to a room where he could bathe and change into clothing more suiting for a minor Goa'uld. They also served him a light meal and left him until evening.

* * *

Lantash and Martouf felt some trepidation as they were taken to Minerva's chamber. Would she believe them? Would they be able to earn her trust so they could get useful information for the Tok'ra? This seemed to be going far too easy!

Minerva greeted them and they were served a large dinner, with wine. While they ate, they kept their talk nocommittant, and Minerva seemed to be willing to give them a position.

However, when the dinner was over and the slaves had removed the tableware, Lantash tried to get up and leave. He stumbled and fell, confirming his suspicion of the last glass of wine they had just drunk.

They had been drugged with something! He desperately tried to filter it out from their blood, but his head swam, and Martouf was feeling even worse. He cursed himself for his carelessness.

"**Ah, I see the Silennian cloud drug has taken effect. Good." **

She smiled evilly.

"**You drugged me? Why? I, your future ally!"**

Lantash demanded, angrily. He apologized profusely to Martouf, that he had not protected him better.

"**Ally? Perhaps...but only if I force you to become it! How stupid do you think I am? A Tok'ra! Claiming to want to be a Goa'uld and my loyal underling? Oh, yes, you **_**will **_**be! Eventually, when I have molded you... For now, you will be trustworthy - and tell me what I want - but only because you can be no other way with the drug coursing through your veins. In time, you will be my loyal underling and a true Goa'uld. Hah!" **

She smirked.

"**Your 'poor' host will be in for a rude awakening!"**

She pushed a button and a group of Jaffa appeared.

"**Take Tinia - if that is his name - to his chamber and watch that he does not escape." **

She turned to Lantash.

"**In a few hours, when the drug is completely clouding your mind, I shall come to you and you shall tell me what I want. Oh, yes. You shall betray your people - and their pathetic allies the Tau'ri!"**

They were dragged out of Minerva's chamber and to their room, where the Jaffa left them on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Martouf POV

I feel very confused as I wake up. Where am I? _Who_ am I? I try to sit up but my limbs feel like lead. As if I can't control them. I also feel very tired. I give up and let sleep take me.

I don't know how long has passed, but when I wake up again I am sitting up. I still feel confused and try to move my head to look around. Nothing happens and I feel panic rise. I try to speak, but the sound only is in my head.

~_What is wrong! Why can't I move? Why can't I remember anything?_~

To my surprise, I get an answer.

~_**Who is talking?**_~ The voice sounds as confused as I feel. Scared, even.

~_This is weird._~ I suddenly get up, without giving my body any order to do so and look around the room, searching for the other.

I realise I can sometimes hear thoughts that I don't think is mine. They are confused, but not hostile. Am I going crazy?

My body sits down again.

~_**You are in my head?**_~

~_Perhaps. Or maybe you are in my head._~ I decide I am sorta crazy, as I am talking to a voice in my head. Or is it a real person?

~_**I am real! I was thinking I was the one going crazy, since you're a voice in my head...**_~

~_Well, since I can't control my...our...your...body and you can, then maybe you're right and I am in your head?_~

~_**Unless we can switch, somehow?**_~ The other suddenly suggest, and begins to try and figure out how to do just that.

Before we can continue this confusing discussion, the door opens and a woman in flowing robes enter. I think her dress is tasteless, and I can feel the 'other' agree with me.

"**Ah, I see you are awake, 'Tinia'. Good. Then we can continue with the next step.**"

I don't think I like the way she smiles! And what is wrong with her voice?

The woman snaps her fingers at some large men with a strange tattoo on their forehead. They approach me...us? and grab us. We try to fight them, but it is no use. She approaches us and pulls out some kind of small device, which she slams against one of our arms. It hurts and I can feel it hiss against the skin. She injected us with something?

Suddenly, we collapse on the floor. We do not loose consciousness, but we can also not do anything. The large men lift us up and drop us on the bed.

"**Now, Tinia, you will listen to me! The drug -" **She attaches a small disc to our neck. It hurts! "**Together with this modified memory recall device, will give back part of your memory - enough that you will be able to remember when I ask you questions. It will also ensure you are completely loyal to me! Of course, you will find it has an interesting side-effect. The Goa'uld nature in you...**_**Tok'ra...**_**will be released and you will suppress your host like any normal person! Your poor host!**" She laughs evilly and leave us.

We are unconscious before she has left the room.

* * *

I wake up slowly. I know who I am. My name is Martouf, but I remember little else. I know I am host to Lantash, who is currenty sitting up in the bed, sipping a glass of water. Why can't remember anything else?

_Lantash?_

After several long tense minutes with no answer I try again. Fearful. What did Minerva do? Is he now a Goa'uld?

_Lantash! Please! Are you all right?_

_**Yes...I believe so.**_

~ He is quiet for some time. ~

_**I remember very little. I know my name is Lantash and that you are my host, Martouf, but...**_

_The same with me. I do remember that...that Goa'uld Minerva...drugging us...telling us...things._

~ I feel immensely relieved that he answered.

Lantash nods. ~

_**Yes, she is our mistress. We must do what she says. I remember that. We are her loyal underlings.**_

~ He hesitated. ~

_**No...I am her underling. You...you are my host. Goa'uld does not acknowledge their hosts. It would be beneath them...us.**_

_You mean you're supposed to not acknowledge me? Suppres me?_

_**Yes...**_

~ Lantash sounded confused. ~

_**I...am confused. Part of me tell me it is wrong to even talk to you. That I should punish you severely for your insolence and cause you pain and suffering - except when I just suppress you...**_

_But?_

~ I feel worried, scared, even, but somehow I...trust him?

_**Another part of me...a stronger part...is abhorred by the thought of behaving like that! I am not a Goa'uld. I am...Tok'ra? Martouf, do not worry. I could never be like that. Never harm you.**_

~ Lantash sounds confused, but sincere. ~

_**But I also cannot disobey Minerva. She would not be happy.**_

_I also cannot bear the thought of disobeying her. Perhaps she does not need to know? It would pain her to know - but it would pain you...and me...if you suppressed me. You stay in control and pretend to be Goa'uld - I will help you to think of what to say._

_**I am remembering a little of the Tok'ra. Of who and what they...I...are. I cannot betray them...but I must answer Minerva truthfully. She is our mistress!**_

_Yes, she is. We cannot lie - and we cannot tell the truth. We must think carefully of what to say. We do not have to volunteer any information._

_**Would that not harm her too, though?**_

~ Lantash sighed deeply.

The door opened and a servant appeared to tell them to report to Minerva - as soon as they had bathed and changed. One could not appear like that in front of a goddess!

* * *

Days passed and became weeks. Martouf and Lantash continued to remember very little, but they also managed to not tell Minerva much. Fortunately, the modified memory recall device did not function quite as expected, and did not help them to remember triggered by Minerva's question. In truth they could not answer her questions about the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri. Minerva flew into a rage and had her technician tortured severely and killed - several times - before reviving him one more time and sending him back to work with a reprimand.

Lantash stayed in control, but did not suppress Martouf. He simply pretended to be a Goa'uld and managed to convince Minerva. She did not doubt him, as she was sure of her scheme.

Neither Lantash nor Martouf considered fleeing. They were completely loyal to Minerva, and wished for nothing but to serve her.

* * *

It was mid-night when Lantash woke up from a dream. It had been so real! A beautiful woman - he did not know her name, but in the dream he knew he loved her - he talked to her. Told her how he felt. And then she rejected him. He still remembered in the dream how he had felt nervous, hopeful - and then to have that hope crushed. He felt deep despair.

_**Martouf?**_

_Yes._

~ I felt tired, miserable. ~

_I shared your dream - or you shared mine, I know not which._

_**Do you remember the woman in the dream? We know her! In real life, I think. But I cannot now even remember how she looks, though I recognized her when I saw her there. Do you think she is real? Did we love her before we forgot? Did she break our hearts?**_

_I don't know. Maybe, but if she broke our hearts then it is better we don't remember her. It would be too painful. Besides, now there is Minerva. We cannot be unfaithful to her and lust for other women._

_**True. It is better this way. We are fortunate we are Minerva's trusted underling. One day she will come to love us as we do her. I am sure of it.**_

~ Lantash felt proud and happy. Then, for a moment, he felt the doubt. The little voice that told him Minerva was not the love of his life. That place was already held by another. Someone he could not have. He quickly pushed the thought and doubt aside.

Feeling better, they went back to sleep.

* * *

Another couple of weeks passed. They did not remember more during daytime, but sometimes dreams would come at night. Some of the dreams seemed to be triggered by memories of their former life. A recurring one was of the woman who had crushed their dreams. Sometimes it was a repeat of the scene where she had rejected them. Sometimes it was other situations. They never remembered her face when they woke up, but sometimes they imagined they could hear the distant whisper of her voice, just in the period between completely awake and sleeping.

They also dreamed of another woman. There was much pain connected with her as well, and she even resembled the other, they believed. However, the pain here was not from rejection - they somehow knew she had loved them - here the pain were from grief since she was dead.

They wished they remembered more about the good times with the women in their past, but since so much pain seemed to be connected to the memories of both, they considered it a good thing they did not remember. Perhaps that was part of why Minerva's memory recall device did not function? Because they could not stand the pain of remembering?

* * *

One day a servant arrived and told them Minerva had captured a group of trespassers - and found them to be some of the hated Tau'ri. 'Tinia' was ordered to come and help in the interrogations, since he had experience with the Tau'ri.

With mixed feelings of pride that his mistress trusted him with this job, and worry since the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri are allies, and he does not wish to act against that - and what if he knew them from before?, he hurried to Minerva's throne room.


	6. Chapter 6

He entered the throne room to see Minerva sit at her throne in the middle, a group of prisoners huddled together before her surrounded by Jaffa.

He felt a wave of love towards the Goa'uld, mixed in with hatred of her. He was puzzled. He shook his head and hurried to her, kneeling in front of her.

'**My Mistress. I am here.**'

'**Tinia.**' She smiled condescending. '**We have some guests who have information they would like to give us - they just doesn't know it yet. It is really below me, so would you kindly see to it?**' She let her eyes glide over the prisoners. '**Start with the female.**'

'**Yes, my Lord.**' He bowed his head, then got up and turned to the prisoners. He looked to the Jaffa. '**Throw the enemy Jaffa and the two human males in a holding cell for now. I will attend to them later.**' He stepped closer and wrinkled his nose. '**Wash the female and bring her to me.**' He looked at her. She looked at him in surprise. He felt a short flash of recognizion, quickly gone. His breath caught for a moment. She was beautiful, even dirty as she was now. He felt confused and shook his head to clear it, then quickly turned and left after bowing to Minerva again.

* * *

Sam's POV.

Captured. Again! I can't count how many times we have been captured by one Goa'uld or another. It is sometimes tiresome. There is always the fear that this time we won't get away. That our luck will have run out and we will die horribly while giving away secrets that will bring doom to our friends and our world.

Mixed in are always the feelings from Jolinar. It means I always feel an exceptionally strong hatred for the Goa'uld, especially if it is one Jolinar knew personally. I can't often remember before, but when I see them I usually can. I get a flash of feelings and sometimes also a little about the history between Jolinar and the Goa'uld. Usually I have to fight not to spit something inappropriate at the damn snake.

Minerva...the name rings some sort of bell. Daniel says she is a roman goddess of wisdom and medicine. That worries me a little. Usually there is some part truth in these mythologies, we have learned. Perhaps she is talented in making drugs that do something nasty to people? I hope she will not give us something that will make us go against what we believe. I get a weird vibe from Jolinar's memories. She has had some sort of run-in with her.

'Sir, I can't be sure, but I think Jolinar knew her.'

'Is that good or bad?'

'Bad, I think. She may be proficient in making drugs that make you go against all you believe. Betray your friends and so on.'

Jack sighed. 'Of course. Can't just have a regular evil old Goa'uld, have to be some sort of witch that goes all mind-fuck on you. OK, we'll be careful.'

'_Silence_!' The Jaffa leader bellowed and hit Sam and Jack hard over their heads. They slowly picked themselves up from the dirt. They were taking SG-1 to Minerva's palace, forcing them to walk as quickly as possible through the mud - and sludge along the village road. Soon they reached the castle.

My head hurts where the Jaffa hit me, and I feel fear for what is about to happen. I try to suppress it, needing a clear head to look for ways to escape. At least this takes my mind of my grief over Martouf and Lantash's deaths. Until now, that is. I feel a sharp stab of pain to my heart and suddenly no longer care what is going to happen. I lost the chance for happiness with the man I love and I didn't even get to tell him. He died, thinking I rejected him. I feel like crying, but the Jaffa and the Goa'uld are not gonna get the pleasure of seeing me broken. Ever! I lift my head and look at them with defiance.

I am rewarded with a lear and the Jaffa push us all into the throne room. A female Goa'uld sit on the throne. She is beautiful, but looks cold and evil. I recognize her. Jolinar has indeed met her. Maybe some centuries ago, but clearly during the time when Jolinar was already Tok'ra.

I feel a cold fear. This woman almost made Jolinar go against everything she believed in! She would have succumbed to her if she had not been rescued.

No one knows we are here. No on is going to rescue us.

We are going to betray Earth. And the Tok'ra. And then we'll die. If she has mercy on us. Otherwise we'll live our lives as her willing obedient slaves, doing her bidding - maybe knowing what we have caused and how wrong it is to serve her.

Not being able to help herself. This is what I suddenly remember from Jolinar. The Tok'ra had tried to kill Minerva several times because she is so dangerous. They have not succeeded yet. I doubt we will.

Minerva is not acknowleding us yet. She is eating some sort of candies and drinking a pale drink from a glass. She will not be disturbed until she has finished what she is going.

We are made to wait at some distance away. I quickly bring Jack and the others up to speed on what I remember from Jolinar. They are not pleased.

Finally Minerva has finished eating and waves at the Jaffa to bring us forward.

We are forced to kneel in front of her and she studies us silently for some time.

'**So,**_**Tau'ri **_**scum! What brings you to my world?**' She laughs evilly. '**No matter - you shall regret it. It is my luck! You will tell me all you know and then you will beg to be allowed to serve me - you will beg to be allowed to betray your friends!**'

'Damn snake! We'll never tell anything!' Jack snarled.

Minerva giggles. '**My, how fiery. Perhaps I should take you to my bed chamber. If nothing else it will bother my new underling who has been hoping to go there for some time. He shall have to wait. Perhaps I should make him interrogate you, insolent creeps?**' She pondered for a while. '**Yes, I think I will. It could be fun, and will help him realise his true allegiance to me - he will have no choice when he has tortured Tau'ri...**' She turned to the nearest Jaffa. '**Bring Tinia - immediately!**'

'Yes, my Lord!' He ran to obey, fearful she should think him too slow.

We look worriedly at each other, while still keeping our heads low, not wanting to get beat again. Who is this new underling? A Goa'uld that can do nothing but obey Minerva, of course, but is that better of worse for them than a Goa'uld who just tortures them for his own amusement?

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone entering and going to kneel in front of Minerva. His voice sounds familiar and my heart jumps, but I know it cannot be him.

Can it?

As I listen, part of me hope it is, but another part hope it is not. If his mind has been broken to Minerva and he is helplessly obeying her, that would hurt him more than I can bear. I hear the almost worship in his voice as he answers Minerva. Lantash could never fake that. Either it is not him and Martouf, or he has been brainwashed.

If that is the case, is Martouf subjugated? I remember from Jolinar that is one of the things Minerva does to Tok'ra - but she is entertained by the knowledge that they do something they strongly believe in not doing. Hurting both them - if they remember - and their host. She is evil. More so than most Goa'uld.

As the young Goa'uld underling turns and looks at us, I briefly look up, seeing him.

It is him! Martouf and Lantash. My heart leaps with joy that they are alive, but I see the lack of recognizion on his face. He looks coldly at me and tells Minerva he will do as she asks. I feel pain that he does not smile. Does he really not recognize me? Of course, I cannot show I know him, since it would make Minerva harm him and destroy our chance at escape.

Which may not exist anyway, if he is brainwashed. I still hope the others realise the same and does not say anything.

They don't, and for a moment Lantash's expression changes and it is as if he remembers something, but then it is gone again. I will be taken to be bathed and then to his chamber, for interrogation.

As they drag me from the room, I wonder if I will be able to make him remember. Can his mind-control be broken, or is it too strong? I also worry that the fact that he thinks I rejected him will now work against me in this too, as he will not want to remember me and what I did. It must have hurt badly.

I still have to try.


	7. Chapter 7

After being washed and dressed in clean clothes, Sam was dragged into a room by Jaffa. They roughly threw her on the floor in front of Lantash, who was sitting in a comfortable chair with an arrogant expression on his face. There was no recognition there.

"**Leave us - I will handle this on my own!**" Lantash said, fingering his hand device.

"Yes, Lord Tinia." The Jaffa bowed deeply and left.

Sam stayed on the floor, feelings of fear mixed with relief. Did he ask the Jaffa to leave because he remembered who she was?

Lantash looked at Sam, a cold expression on his face. He did not like the thought of having to torture her for information - she was beautiful, and some part of him felt a faint recognizion...and attraction. He considered finding an excuse to take her to his bed - perhaps Minerva would let him have her if he succeeded in getting the required information from her.

But she is Tau'ri, a little voice in the back of his head said. Martouf quickly chimed in with support of that. They could not risk disclosing information about the allies of the Tok'ra - and what would happen to the Tok'ra then?

_**Minerva requires this information - we cannot let her down!~ **_Lantash felt pain at the idea.

_~True, we cannot."_ Martouf sounded frustrated. "_What shall we do!"_~

Sam looked at him, confused. She saw several emotions flitted across his face - anger, determination, pain, lust, puzzlement...

She decided she should try talking to him, if he was confused, perhaps his brainwashing - if that is what it was - was not as strong as Minerva thought. But he had already been here more than twice as long as Jolinar, if he had been taken here immediately when she had thought he was killed. Could he have withstood the skills of Minerva for so long? Would he not already have told her who he was otherwise? That he recognized her? Or was he so very angry and hurt by her rejection that he did not know what to do? She could understand that! And she felt her heart break a little for him. She again regretted her actions.

"Lantash? Do you not recognize me?" She said in a thin voice.

"**Quiet! Human slave!"** Lantash exclaimed, angrily. "**You will only talk when spoken to - and only to give me the information Mistress Minerva wish from you.**" He lifted the hand with the hand device and it glowed.

Sam winced and jumped back a little in fear. She expected to feel the pain from the ribbon device, but it never came. She looked up.

Lantash stood with his eyes closed and the hand device no longer glowed. He looked pained. He opened his eyes again. He shook his head briefly.

"**For your own sake, speak! Tell me the location of the largest Tok'ra base! What is your GDO code to open the Tau'ri iris? What is the location of the beta site? And how did you know the name I used previously? I am no longer he, so you will cease using it!"**

Sam looked at him in shock.

"Lantash..._Tinia_ - the Tok'ra haven't told us the new location yet - and you know as well as I that my GDO code will have been locked out the moment they realised I was captured. Does Minerva really know about the beta site or is it you that feels this would be a good question to ask? You know the address, by the way. And I _know_ you! You are Lantash! Not Tinia!"

Lantash looked deeply confused for a moment, then shook his head. "**No! Tau'ri lies! Stop calling me Lantash!"** He suddenly stepped up to her and grabbed her arm, lifting her up from the ground and holding her before him for a moment.

Sam gasped - in pain, but more in surprise. She had forgotten how strong the Tok'ra were. Lantash quickly put her down, apparently as surprised by his action as she. He suddenly stared in disgust at his his hand device, quickly removing it and throwing it away.

Sam felt somewhat reassured by that, despite his unstable mood. He was always passionate, fiery - if he had been brainwashed by Minerva, as he seemed, then that might make him very dangerous. She had to be careful. "Tinia..._Lantash_...listen to me! Minerva has messed with your head! You're not a Goa'uld - you're a _Tok'ra!_ What about Martouf? Have you surpressed him? You would never do such a thing!"

"**I am **_**not**_** Tok'ra! I am Goa'uld - and I am Minerva's loyal underling!"** He got a dreamy expression on his face. "**She will be grateful when I bring her the information from your interrogation. When she can conquer the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri. She...will love me!"** He smiled happily at the dream.

Sam got even more shocked. He loved Minerva? She felt a stab of pain. He no longer loved her! Not that she deserved it. This was the punishment for rejecting the man she now knew she loved more than life itself! She moaned softly. She deserved the punishment, but poor Lantash - and Martouf - did not. Neither did the rest of her team members...or the Tok'ra and Tau'ri that would suffer if she spoke.

"**Martouf agrees with me."** Lantash said, a triumphant expression on his face, belying his earlier statement that he was Goa'uld and so did neither listen to his host or even acknowledge him. "**We will go far as Minerva's loyal vassal."**

"Lantash, you can't mean this!" She stepped closer. "You don't want to be a Goa'uld - or the vassal of that bitch! She would punish you for talking to Martouf is she knew!"

"**You will **_**never**_** call Minerva a bitch again.**" Lantash sounded enraged. "**My sweet, beloved Minerva!"** He grabbed hold of Sam again, showing her hard against the wall.

Sam fought him for a moment, then gave up. Instead she looked angrily at him, deciding to throw the truth at him, hoping it would shake up his confusion and make him remember. "_Listen_ to me! I am Samantha Carter! Former host to your mate Jolinar! Does that mean nothing to you?"

A look of pain crossed his features, followed by a short hint of recognizion. Sam decided to grab the chance.

"I _love_ you. Both of you...I am so very sorry..."

The expression on Lantash's face was quickly replaced by anger.

"**Do not claim you love us! Do not mention that name! Samantha! She..."** He almost sobbed her name, then he closed his eyes and his expression went cold . When he opened them again, she saw the lust there. "**She...**_**you**_** broke my heart! Mine and Martouf's! I remember! You will regret that! We loved you - more than life itself - and you rejected us without a second thought! And now you pretend to love us, just to trick us again! That will never happen!"** Furiously, he grabbed her hands again, with one hand, holding them over her head as his mouth suddenly crushed against hers. His other hand began to fondle one of her breasts.


	8. Chapter 8

He only continued this for a few moments before he suddenly let go, stepping back with a pained expression. "**I am sorry...**_**Samantha. **_**This is not me. I cannot stand to think of what I could have done. Forgive me." **He took a deep breath. Then suddenly he bowed his head. When he looked up a moment later, his expression was different, but still apologetic. Sadder.

"Samantha - I am so sorry. We are not ourselves. That we could behave like this, even..._changed_ - it shook us more than anything else."

"Martouf. I'm glad to see you're not surpressed - or were you?" Sam began to relax. "And...I'm...not angry with you. You've been brainwashed I think. The only one who is guilty is Minerva."

"Lantash has not surpressed me at any point, we agreed to conceal that from Minerva. He is no Goa'uld, and no amount of drugs and technology can brainwash into being one." Martouf suddenly began trying to get to something attached to his neck. "We are both grateful that you are not angry."

He gave control back to Lantash, who took hold of the modified memory recall device that was still sitting on their neck. He was strong enough to get his fingers under it and pull it off. He sighed. His expression relaxed and sighed deeply.

**"Finally. I can think clearly again!" **He looked at Sam, his expression sorrowful. "**I apologize for my behaviour. Nothing can ever excuse it. I will do my best to help you and your team escape and then I will return to the Tok'ra. If they will take me again, I will leave on an extended mission and not return in your lifetime. It is the least I can do."**

"Lantash - I don't want you to leave! Didn't you hear what I said? That I love you? You and Martouf!"

"**Don't! Please, Samantha. Do not do this to me. I know you do not feel for us, you do not have to pretend. I meant what I said. We hold nothing against you, and we will do all that is in our power to help you escape." **

Sam got tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for the way I behaved! I didn't really understand how much you loved me! I thought I could talk to you next day! I didn't think you would leave so quickly - it was my fault, for not being ready to admit my feelings! When I thought the two of you had died, my world collapsed. I spent much time alone, crying, finally realising I would never be happy without you!"

Lantash looked at her, this time listening and starting to believe. "**You love us? Really?"** He still looked unconvinced.

"Yes, silly. I love you." She quickly stepped to him, putting a hand on his arm. "Very much." She embraced him.

Incredibly relieved, Lantash put his arms around her and clutched her to him hard. "**My Samantha!"** He kissed her lovingly on the top of her head. Sam snuggled close to him. Neither wanted to let go.

Sam looked at him and he smiled, then kissed her. Sam kissed him back. "Sweet Lantash. You have no idea how happy I am to have found the two of you. That you are ok." She looked nervous and concerned. "How do we get away from Minerva? And how do we free my team?"

"**Minerva**** believes I am her fateful servant. We will use that. We will stay her for the time she expects it will take me to get information from you. Then I will report you died and if I should put you in the sarcophagus. I expect she will not care if you live or die, as long as it appears as if I have the information. You can then stay here until I get the Jaffa away from the holding cells, and then you can go and free the others. I have something to settle with Minerva before we leave. We cannot allow her to stay alive and do something like this to other Tok'ra - or anyone else."**

"I agree. You must be careful, Lantash." Sam looked worried. "I can't loose you when we have only just found each other."

"**You will not loose me.**" He looked pleased. "**She is convinced of my loyalty. There is nothing to fear.**"

"Do you have a weapon I can borrow?"

"**I only have the hand device, which I was going to use to torture you." **He winced. "**I**** can probably****get my hands on a zat'nik'tel.**"

"Good." Sam smiled. "However, you can't make Minerva think you got the information from me this quickly. I am very hard to break, you know. All Tau'ri are. It must take at least an hour or two. I have an idea what we can do until then." She smiled mysteriously - and naughtily.

"**Sounds interesting. Martouf and I are very interested."** He threw his arms around her and kissed her passionately. She responded with equal fervor. Soon he lifted her up and carried her to the bed.

* * *

It was several hours later when Sam stretched luxuriously and sat up in bed. Martouf was lying beside her and woke up when she moved. He smiled at her.

"Awake, my dear?" He looked hungrily at her.

"Yes - and wanting you again."

"I could easily be convinced..." He sighed. "Regretfully we will have to wait until another is, unfortunately, time to go and inform Minerva of my - or rather Lantash's - progress. You must stay here and pretend to be dead." He kissed her and crawled out of bed, dressing quickly. He dipped his head.

" **I will make sure to get a zat'nik'tel and deliver to you."** He looked at her with love in his eyes. "**My sweet, wonderful Samantha. Do not worry. Everything will be allright. I promise you, Martouf and I will be careful****. We love you very much and we intend to make you our mate.**"

"I will hold you to that - and I love you too - both of you."

* * *

After stealing a zat'nik'tel and bringing it to Sam, Lantash hurried to Minerva's throne room where she was currently eating a lavish dinner while watching slaves perform for her. She looked at Lantash when he entered.

**"What news of the Tau'ri female?" **

**"She is dead - I have not yet placed her in a sarcophagus. Do you wish me to?"**

**"Depends. Did you get the information?"**

**"Yes, she told me everything. It was most pleasant to extract the information from her - as was the pleasure I took from her body later."**

Minerva laughed. "**I would not have thought you had it in you. Perhaps you shall soon be allowed to visit my bed. Actually, I think you shall be invited tonight."**

**"Thank you, my Lord Minerva. The pleasure I got from a mere Tau'ri female will be nothing compared to what is achieved - for both of us - when one is a goddess like you."**

He related the false information he and Sam had come up with to tell Minerva. It was such that it sounded believable. Minerva looked pleased and Lantash left. Tonight he would get his chance to kill her!


	9. Chapter 9

Sam's POV

Lantash got me a zat gun, so tonight I'm gonna go and try and free my team mates while he handles the Minerva bitch. I'm really worried for him and Martouf, but I need to believe all will go well.

I still almost can't believe he is alive! We 'just' need to get through this, then we will be together all three.

Right now there's nothing to do except wait. It gives me lotsa time to think. I know I want to be with him. There is no other way. I don't know how, but either he will go to Earth or I - I will join the Tok'ra. I never thought I'd consider giving up my position at SGC, but it's not like I would give up my dream of working in space. In a way I would be closer. I would be living on another planet. With an alien.

I almost giggled at how ridiculous it all sounded. If someone had told me this ten or even five years ago I would not have believed them .

I don't yet know if I wanna be a Tok'ra all the way - taking a symbiote. But I guess I probably will. Partly because it's gonna be hard living among the Tok'ra and not agree to help when someone who will probably be a friend by then, needs my help. Partly because I want to live with Martouf and Lantash for as long as possible. Otherwise, I would die of old age while he still is as young as the day I met him.

It would also give me more time to see the universe and study alien technology. I wonder if the Tok'ra will allow me to work as a scientist some of the time? They do have scientists - like Anise or Malek. However, I don't want to work with Anise!

I lie down and soon my thoughts go to Lantash and Martouf and the wonderful time we spent together a few hours ago. They are so sweet and thoughtful - and very very skilled. And handsome. And intelligent...ok, girl, get a grip on yourself!

I shake my head at myself. I'm fallen harder than I thought! That's for sure. I smile to myself.

* * *

It is now evening and after a short visit Lantash has gone to meet Minerva. I am very nervous. She is dangerous. However, she thinks Lantash is completely in her power, so she will get a surprise! I laugh to myself, a little evilly at the thought of her surprise when Lantash kills her!

I find my zat and sneak out. No one is guarding. They all think I'm dead. That's an advantage right now. Lantash has told me how to find the holding cells. I sneak there, pressing against the walls and hiding behind pillars and in crevices.

Now and then a Jaffa almost sees me, but I make it all the way without dangerous incident! I shot the two guards three times and they disappear. I hurry down the corridor and find the cell with my friends in.

'Daniel, Colonel, Teal'c!' I whisper.

'Carter!' Jack says, looking surprised and relieved. 'Decided to pay us a visit, did ya?' He tried to hide his worry between bravado, as usual.

'Sam - we thought you were dead!' Daniel exclaimed.

'Indeed the Jaffa told us Minerva's underling - the minor god Tinia - had killed you after using you for pleasure.' Teal'c said.

I flush. 'Well, I'm not dead as you can see.'

'Tinia looked an awful lot like Martouf, don't you think?' Daniel remarks as I use the zat gun to open the cell door.

'Yeah, tell me it wasn't that snake who had faked his own death to follow his instincts and be a Goa'uld! ' Jack said enraged.

'Lantash isn't a snake - and not a Goa'uld either! But yes, it's him and Martouf. They didn't fake anything but their also not dead! Minerva took them here and tried to brainwash them and make Lantash turn Goa'uld, but fortunately she failed. Their themselves.'

'So he didn't take the opportunity to force himself on you? ' Jack looked searching at me. I flush again.

'He would never do that!' I know this with certainty. He has absolutely proved himself that he would never behave like that, even brainwashed. feel pink in my cheeks again at the thought of the actual truth of how wonderful and thoughtful a lover he is. I also realise the others see it on my face.

'Carter don't tell me you slept with him.' Jack looks horrified.

'That's between me and him - and Martouf.' I tease. 'Now we need to get out of here before the Jaffa find out the guards are gone. Lantash is killing Minerva, so we should soon be able to flee.'

We hurry through the corridor and up the stairs. I see a Jaffa that I shoot with the zat, then we hurry on to the room I was hiding in.

* * *

Lantash POV

Minerva has dressed herself in something slutty and I feel even more revulsion at the thought both of her and of how I could have wanted her only a day ago! Now I only want to kill her and get away from here, saving Samantha and her team and go back to the tunnels.

Martouf and I are so happy! Samantha loves us! I feel tempted to daydream, but Martouf reminds me that I must focus on the task at hand. Knowing he is right, I steel myself and bow deeply for Minerva.

'**My goddess. Minerva, you are easily the most wonderful sight I have seen in my life!**'

'**Ah, you flatter me, Tinia! Come here and show me, instead!**' She begins to open her dress and leans back on the bed.

'**You honor me.**' I put on my most reverent and at the same time hungry expression. It is easy - I just think of Samantha.

Just before I am about to sit on the bed, I take my hand out of the pocket I have hidden it in, to hide that I am wearing a hand device. I flip it up and activate it, pointing at Minerva.

She looks at me in shock.

'**Tinia...what are you...**'

She doesn't have time to say anything further as I hit her with the ribbon. She gasps and I feel the satisfaction of finally killing her. Punishing her for what she has done to countless of innocents. Among those my beloved Jolinar.

I consider torturing her, but it does not really have any appeal. I am not a blood thirsty person. I am happy to just see her dead.

'**Minerva - know that I am Lantash of the Tok'ra and I am killing you...**_**executing**_** you****, for your crimes against innocents.**'

I give her a final blast with the ribbon device and she is killed, thrown against the wall. I quickly check on her to see that she is dead. She is. Satisfied this is the case I take out a zat and shot her three times. I don't want her Jaffa to come and revive her - their god - in her sarcophagus, in a mistaken sense of loyalty.

I have never understood how anyone could think someone was a god when that someone could be killed. But the Jaffa apparently is able to do this double-thinking and pick up their dead god, revive him or her, and then carry on thinking it is a god! Weird.

I go to her computer and download any useful information she has and hurry out the door, taking care to walk dignified if I should meet any Jaffa. I meet a few, and flaunt my hand device, letting it glow slightly when they look at me.

None of them decides to dare talking to me. There are advantages to them thinking me a god - and right now an angry one at that!

I get to the room I left Samantha in, and she is there, with her team mates.

'**Samantha. Beloved.**' I hurry to her and take her in my arms. She embraces me, clearly having been worried.

'Lantash - I was so worried. I am relieved to see you alive and well.' She hug me closely.

After kissing her for a while, I become aware of someone harumphing. I look up and notice her friends again.

'If you are quite ready, then perhaps we could leave this place? Unless you find you like it better her.'

That damn O'Neill is looking at me with challenge in his eyes. I again feel like hitting him over the nose. He is ridiculously attentive over Samantha. _My_ Samantha! How dare he!

Martouf feels like me, but we both know Samantha needs to be able to work with O'Neill, so we control ourselves.

'**I am not a Goa'uld, if that is what you are implying, and I have no wish to become one. I have arranged for transport, so you will all follow me and we will get away from here safely.**'

I lead them to where Minerva kept her ships and to the teltac I prepared earlier today. No one is around and we get safely inside and take off as soon as the doors are closed and we clear the opening in the roof.

It is only moments later when we are safely in hyperspace. I let Teal'c take over the piloting, going to Samantha. Finally, I begin to feel safe.

'**Samantha****. My beloved.**' I embrace her and kiss her.

* * *

Martouf's POV.

Lantash gives me control and I continue kissing our beloved. We are finally safe.

The journey to the nearest safe planet take a few hours. O'Neill is complaining a little from time to time, but he seems grateful to be free. Perhaps he will consider that we are not his enemy - though I guess we are his rival, from the way he is looking at Samantha.

Fortunately, Samantha is sitting with us, and assuring me she loves us.

She seems to be considering something, and shortly before we land, she pulls me aside.

'Martouf - and Lantash. You know I love you. And I have decided I will be coming to live with you - with the Tok'ra.' She looks nervous. 'Do you think I will be welcome?'

'I am _sure_ you will be welcome! We often think of you as one of our own. I will not be a problem.'

She looks relived. 'I am glad.' She kisses me. 'I look forward to my life with the two of you.' She smiles happily.

All is good. I think about how good life is as we walk through the gate to the Tok'ra base planet Lantash and I have now been stationed at - soon with Samantha!


End file.
